User blog:Zilverdael/Nidalee stuff
Right, I shall post a 'suggestion of myself now as to how she should be changed, stealing ideas left and right ^^ I will post close to no numbers as that's all subject to balancing and my focus is on the mechanics, if it turns out to be 90% ap or 80% isn't that important... Also don't mind the formatting and lack of pictures... and giant wall of text incomming Passive: Prowl: increased movementspeed as now, however, if she is visible to an enemy unit the effect is dimished (maybe removed). Wards do not count as units, nor do stuff like teemo's shrooms or jaco's boxes. Why? Prowling involves sneaking up on people, if they can see you there's no sneaking up.. also, it diminishes her ability to chase/escape slightly. Personally I don't like how good she is at getting away/catching up with her current movement speed which mostly is just caused by numbers (she just runs a lot faster). Moving 10% faster is rather a massive boost when you're fleeing (and 30% when you're chasing is extreme) Prey: opponents hit by her trap or spear or human form AA are marked as prey. This is a debuff that stacks up to three times. Duration is ~6 seconds. All of her abilities gain bonusses towards prey. She still gets the improved movement speed, but if she's visible it'd still dimishes as usual. Goal of the human form: to harras & set up kills, bassicly guerilla warfare. But lacking the firepower and reliability to seal the deal. Also, she's not going to be a midlaner with my ideas, more of a top. Potentially a jungler I suppose. Human form abilities: Q: Spears Passive: nidalees AA's deal bonus damage based on bonus ad or ap, whichever ratio has the greatest effect given her stats. Ratio's are fairly low. E.g. lower than teemo's onhit part. Passive is active in cougar form. Active: Nidalee chucks a spear at her opponent that increases its damage with distance travelled. Base damage is LOW, Max travel raises it to below average for poke. However for each stack of prey its damage is increased significantly (say at max stacks ~50% increase). Also, at each cast she gets a stacking debuff for ~15 sec that doubles the mana cost of the next one. There is no cap for the debuff. It has both bonus AD & AP ratios. CD at max rank ~6 seconds Why? First the passive encourages her to harras from closer and gives her some duelling power. As for her spear, its iconic so if possible I'd like to keep it. Having the base damage be low means just getting hit by a single spear is not a big problem, even at maximum range. The fact that the damage increases with prey stacks means that spamming blindly serves no purpose, however consequtive hits will start to hurt bad. It moves it power from a long range nuke to drawn out harrasement. THe scaling manacost prevents her from just spamming it to hell. The base manacost will be relativly low so she can fire say several in a row. The low damage & long debuff mean she cant just occasionally hit one, the scaling manacosts prevents spam. So it should stop it from being her onespell wonder. W: trap Lasts ~2 minutes. When triggered the target is rooted for 0.5sec and then slowed for an additional 2sec. For the entire duration he is revealed. No damage. The slow is fairly weak. It has a arming time. Preys get a stronger slow based on the number of stacks. Also, only single target. Why? The damage on it is stupid, mostly because its constantly triggered on accident and abused to poke with which is just annoying as hell. Now why the Slow & Root? The idea is to use it to prevent ganks on her, e.g. securing territory as the huntress, and to lead people into traps so she can escape, engage or harras. It won't be powerfull enough to work as peel for her carry, but in combination with her own mobility it'l allow her to lead people into well, traps... Preys getting a stronger slow rewards her for chaining hits together. E: Primal surge Passive: Killing a unit restores a (small) part of her missing health. Has AP scaling, but low (e.g 1%/100 AP or something) Large units and champions give a small bonus. This effect is lost in cougar form. Preys give a higher heal based on the amount of stacks. And preys do trigger it in cougar form. Bonus from prey triggers even if the killing blow would consume the last stack of prey. Passive: increased attackspeed, not high. Why? Passive gives sustain, but involves a possible counter (stop her from last hitting and it doesn't work) Losing it in cougar also means she can't count on cougar's wave clear to simply eat an entire lane and regain most of her health back. The bonus attackspeed allows for some slightly easier itemisation as it's a stat that's only really available on carry items and I want to discourage her from getting most of those items (that includes Botrk and trinity) The increase of the heal given by prey helps it be more reliable in certain cases & it rewards proper set-ups and finishes with cougar. R: changes her into cougar. Gives increased movementspeed & increases bonus armor and mr by a %. Only works on her bonus armor/mr so base stats don't count. Reduces attack range and such Why? Cougar is supposed to be her fighting form, it needs some survivability. This gives her some, but requires her to actually build defenses on her own (with just her base stats it doesn't do anything and with just runes it'd give like + 4 armor which isn't all that helpfull either). Which discourages the whole glass canon approach. E.g. it'd encourage Frozen gauntlet over trinity or lich bane. Goal of cougar form: Being able to duel & duke it out. Basicly the goto form when she wants to all in or when she is cornered and has no choice. Manaless so as to make up for Spears high cost during an extended fight. Cougar skills Q: takedown Next AA deals bonus damage. Damage increases roughly the same way as the one in the current rework. Preys again get higher damage. Lower values than the proposed rework though. However, the optimal damage will be higher. Instead of increasing linearly it increases exponentially to allow it to be a reliable killing blow. Consumes all prey stacks. Again bonus damage based on the number of stacks. Scales of both AD & AP. Relative long CD, but resets if it's the killing blow. Has the highest bonus from stacks. Why? I actually like this one in the rework mechanicly, just the numbers that I find ridiculous (seriously, with 200 AD at less than 50% it reaches around 800 unmigitated damage already in combination with prey.'that's too much too quickly.. it's a finisher, and finishing shouldn't happen at 50% health, even for squishies...) The long CD is because it's supposed to be a finisher, the exponential scaling allows you to time it easily without worrying about being off by say 10 health and gaining the long CD. But it prevents you from simply spamming the thing during the fight, especially against squishies, as is currently the case. W: pounce Jump a small distance, similar reach as live version toward the cursor, small amount of damage based on bonus AD & AP. Jumping towards a prey reduces the CD of pounce significantly. Relative low base CD, with max CDR & jumping towards a prey you'd end up with basicly no CD. The skill doesn't work if there is a prey in range of pounce & in the direction she wants to pounce in (basicly she can't pounce over preys) Why? Reducing the CD I like better than increasing it's range. Increasing the range I suspect will be increadibly annoying to deal with due to the inconsistency in how it plays if she isn't targeting you she won't jump the larger distance, whereas in this case the effect will trigger regardless if she comes towards you, making it more predictable. The reduction in CD still allows her to quickly close the distance, but prevents her from suddenly jumping half a lane in an instant. Allowing for more oppertunity to react. The limitation if a prey is in the way is there to stop her from simply pouncing back and forth over a pray with 0 CD and killing him that way. E: Swipe Small frontal AoE, low CD. If it hits a prey it consumes 1 stack & the CD is reset. Allowing for several rapid attacks. Again based on both bonus AD and AP. Damage is not too impressive. mostly relying on the frequency. Why? Basicly her breath and butter move. Resetting the CD when hitting a prey allows her to jump on someone and attack several times rapidly. But since it consumes stacks using it too often will reduce the effect of takedown considerably as takedown massivly benefits from the stacks. R: change back into a human. Some other remarks: None of the ratios she gets would be high. She'd rely on either whitlling people down in human form & then finishing them of as a cougar, or extended fights in cougar form, but no massive amounts of burst with the exception of takedown against mortally wounded targets. Just steady sustained damage. Envisioned build is tanky AP/AD or a combination thereof, avoiding extremely offensive items like trinity or Hydra, prefering higher defenses to duke it out. THe lower ratios make offensive items less effecient & the bonus of her cougar form encourages defense. And that's about it for now I suppose Category:Blog posts